


The First And The Last

by isengrina



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Siren, Smut, living again AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengrina/pseuds/isengrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon decide to take their relationship to the next level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First And The Last

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely [Laurazel](http://laurazel.tumblr.com) encouraged me to write a Siren fanfiction. This is the first fanfiction I have written, so it´s not perfect or anything, Im actually kinda ashamed of it but few people told me to put it here so.... don´t be too harsh on me please :D Constructive criticism is always welcome tho... Beta reading done by the awesome [Featuringfrankiero](http://featuringfrankiero.tumblr.com)  
> You can find me also on tumblr as [simonsbdff](http://simonsbdff.tumblr.com)

Kieren was tired.

He’d been trying to memorize the whole The Story of Art for a past few hours, but the book was 668 pages long for fuck’s sake and he could feel his eyes burning. He just wanted to relax a bit and he hadn´t seen Simon since yesterday (which was apparently a long time for him). Also he’d had an idea for a while now and he wanted to tell Simon. His parents were having a nice weekend off in Bath (a present from Kieren and Jem) and his sister was on a sleepover at her classmate’s house. He and Simon would be all alone.

He had been thinking about this since things between him and Simon got serious. When things in Roarton finally settled down and he and Simon were officially a couple; the thought would not leave him in peace.  
Simon - an actual boyfriend, who wasn´t afraid to hold hands in front of people or kiss him whenever he wanted. He craved more than that though. Sure it was nice and he felt so grateful and happy, but in his first life he didn´t get a lot of action, so he thought he might as well start his sexual life right now, PDS sufferer or not. After all, he has been given a new life right? Why not enjoy it with everything that comes with it? Kieren picked up the phone and called Simon.

When Simon arrived, he found the door to Walker’s house unlocked. He stepped in and called Kieren’s name

“Simon, I’m in my room!” came the answer from upstairs. Simon discarded his jacket, took off his shoes and went up the stairs to find Kieren lying on his bed, with an enormous book on his face. Simon smiled fondly and sat down next to Kieren

“So you said you had something you wanted to tell me?”

“Am I not gunna get a kiss first?” came the response from underneath the book.

Simon felt himself smile even more, lifted the heavy thing off Kierens face and kissed the boy. Kieren then opened his eyes and had to giggle when he saw the pleased look on Simon’s face.

“So what is it, love?” asked Simon, not feeling so worried as he had when he first heard Kieren talking about an ‘important thing, they needed to discuss’.

“Lie down, here, next to me. Please” asked Kieren, waiting for Simon to do so and then, when they were both looking up the ceiling, continuing

“You know, I… uh…. well the thing is…. me and Rick…. we… we never really… well we didn’t even kiss… this is my first serious relationship, you know…´´

Simon slowly felt his cheeks reddening. He didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to see where Kieren was going with this. He knew the day would come and apparently it was here. Right now. He only hummed encouragingly and kept on listening.

“So… I was thinking… for a while now… that… you know just… oh my god, this is so lame” Kieren closed his eyes and covered them with his hands in a gesture of sudden embarrassment. He thought he was ready, he had prepared his words carefully and now he was turning red in the face and felt like crying. Simon turned onto his left side and touched Kieren’s arm carefully.

“Kieren, look at me”.  
Kieren peeked out from behind of his fingers and saw Simon’s calm, lightly amused face.

“I think I know what you are trying to say” Simon sure did hope this wasn´t one big misunderstanding and that he wasn’t about to make a fool out of himself.  
“I was thinking about it too, you know” Kieren looked a bit relieved, maybe Simon would do all the talking then…

“Kieren, I love you”

The boy´s hands fell down from his face. Sure, they were in a relationship, but Simon never stated his love so openly and straightforwardly. Kieren suddenly felt so grateful and relieved, he was finally hearing what he always wanted to hear. He felt his love for Simon rising and heat building in his chest.  
He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Simon, who was expecting a different kind of answer, but didn’t seem to be upset about the current development of the situation.  
Their kiss was sweet and innocent at first; they were both so relieved that they had a house for themselves and no reason to rush. They were just lying in the bed, kissing, nipping, touching each other’s faces, caressing their necks, backs, petting each other’s hair. It felt so good to know they both really wanted this, that there would be no awkwardness after breaking the kiss. It was so freeing and exciting and neither of them had ever experienced something like this before.  
Kieren never felt this kind of love and connection between him and Rick and poor Simon used to have lots of quickies just to get his hands on another hit; but he never did something like this with someone who would love or even appreciate him. He was used to being used and this was like a blessing. Kieren was like an angel, who was making all of this new and pure and Simon felt like he was making the best out of his new life.  
He felt the need to tell Kieren all of this but a certain part of his body was letting itself be known. Simon would have felt like a silly teenager but he honestly couldn´t care less and after a quick look, he found out Kieren was having the exactly same problem, so he decided to take things up to the next level. Kieren also noticed the change in the mood and his courage came back to him.

“I love you too Simon and I want to show you how much” he told Simon while looking into the stunning eyes of his boyfriend.

“Kieren, are you 100% sure you want this, right now with me?” Simon had to ask - he had to be sure the younger boy wasn´t doing anything he didn´t want to.

Instead of answering the question Kieren was sure Simon already knew the answer; he got on his knees and told Simon to sit up. He then preceded stripped him out of his not-that-hideous jumper, socks, and jeans. The shirt stayed on for a moment but Simon took the hem and tugged the shirt over his head. Kieren had already seen the scar and it didn´t seem to put him off so what was the point of hiding? Besides he thought it would be unfair if he kept his shirt on.  
He stood up on his knees to be more or less face to face with Kieren, who seemed to be just a tiny bit nervous. Simon then kissed him on his nose, eyes and lips while he pulled his hoodie and t-shit off. He pecked Kierens shoulders and continued his trail of small feathery kisses down the boy´s narrow heaving chest. Then he took the hold of his hips and very gently laid Kieren down on the bed. He made sure Kieren was still positive about all this and was checking his facial expressions constantly. He unzipped Kierens jeans and looked at the boy once again. Kieren looked just a tiny bit nervous but there were no signs of fear. He gave Simon a small nod. The jeans and socks were on the floor in the next moment. This was it. They were alone, only in boxers with no need to rush and electricity in the air.  
Simon has never seen anyone so beautiful in his two lives. He felt he was blessed by being able to touch Kieren. He wanted to tell him but he feared he wouldn´t find the right words so he kissed Kierens feet and moved his attention upwards. Kieren was breathing heavily now, small sounds escaping his slightly opened mouth, his arousal visible through the fabric of his underwear. His eyes were wide open but more out of excitement than anything else. Simon kept on kissing his perfect body while thinking how to make it as good as possible for Kieren. Nobody had ever given two shits about him - people just came, fucked him, paid him or gave him his hit and left.  
He wanted something better for his love; he wanted the best possible first time for his golden boy. Kieren suddenly whined. Simon´s eyes darted immediately at his lover.

“The boxers…they’re too tight… too sensitive…” Kieren managed to say. He couldn´t hide the mischievous glint in his eyes though, so Simon knew exactly what to do next.

“Off with them then” Simon hinted to Kieren to lift his hips so he could easily slip the boxers off his lithe body. He did the same with his last remaining piece of clothing and returned to worshipping every inch of the white, glamorous body that lay spread in front of him, only for him.  
Simon looked at Kierens cock, absolutely perfect, pink and flushed at the tip. Kieren noticed where Simon´s attention was and his cheeks started to burn. Simon’s lips hovered just above the drop of pre cum, that was sitting at the tip of Kieren’s penis, and looked the boy in the eyes again.  
The lust and passion he saw there was enough of an indicator of how much Kieren wanted this so he bent his head and kissed Kieren just there, where nobody else had touched him before. The sound Kieren made was heavenly. Simon couldn´t believe this was finally happening. It was all he ever imagined and even better. He kissed there some more and then he felt a hand in his hair.

“S-S-Simon… S-Stop… please…I … if we are gunna do more…. you just have to…ohh… stop right now…” Simon looked up and saw that Kierens was one of concentration; the sensations were too powerful for such an inexperienced boy as Kieren.

“Do you wanna do more Kieren?” the question was totally useless as Kieren didn´t seem like he wanted to stop anytime soon. Simon waited for the affirmative nod and said in a very calm voice

“We will need… some lube and probably a condom too”.  
Kieren leaned over and opened the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a small, new bottle of lube and pack of condoms. He tried to smile innocently as he handed the items to Simon.

“Before we do this, I need you to tell me immediately if I do something you don’t feel comfortable with or if I hurt you even just a little bit or if you want to stop or just a pause or…” The rest of what Simon waned to say was lost in the kiss Simon didn’t see coming. Kieren broke the kiss and looked very serious for a moment.

“I promise okay?”

“Okay” Simon had to smile a little “I´ll need to prepare you first, but don´t worry, love, it won´t hurt”

“I know… I trust you Simon”

Simon opened the bottle of lube and used maybe more than was needed, but he just wanted to be sure he wasn´t hurting Kieren, who was lying on his back with his knees spread a little, leaving room for Simon to kneel in the space between. They locked eyes and Simon carefully traced the rim of Kieren’s entrance.

“Relax love, I promise it´ll feel good” Simon felt Kieren actually loosen a bit and he dared to insert a first finger in up to the first knuckle.

“How does it feel?”

“Good, keep going”

Simon probed carefully around and slowly, so slowly pushed in up to the next knuckle. Kieren looked anxious, so Simon decided to help him relax a bit. He took Kieren’s cock in his left hand and started to stroke in a lazy pace. Kieren sighed and Simon could feel his body loosening so after a little while he could push the whole finger inside of Kieren with little to none resistance. He started to move the finger around a bit and he crooked it ever so slightly, searching for the place he wanted to discover inside of Kieren.  
He knew immediately when he succeeded, because of the yelp that came out of Kieren and the amazed look on the boy´s face.

“S-S-Simon-what´s-do that agaaaaaaaah” he hadn´t even finished the sentence before Simon was pressing at the magic spot gently again. He was transfixed by the look on Kierens face, he could see the immense pleasure the boy was experiencing already from nothing more than a gentle massage. He could not wait to give it all to him.

“Kieren, love… Listen, are you ready for another one?” Simon´s eyes never left Kieren’s face, as the younger one stammered

“Yeah… Yeah…go on”

Simon pulled his fingers out, added more lube and carefully put two fingers back in Kieren, while never stopping to stroke his erection. Kieren concentrated fully on the pleasure he was getting form Simon´s experienced hand on his cock and relaxed his body as much as he could. Simon suddenly noticed that the only sounds around them were Kierens heavy breathing. Simon himself was so concerned with not causing the boy a spot of pain and totally forgot to talk.

“Kieren, is this good? Do you like this?”

“Mhhmm…Yes…don´t stop Simon, don’t stop…please”

Kieren’s eyes were closed now and Simon finally got the courage to tell Kieren everything that was on his mind.

“You’re so beautiful Kieren, so beautiful and so, so good… My god you’re perfect” Simon leaned forward as much as he could and kissed Kieren’s slightly trembling right knee tenderly. He tried to spread his fingers inside Kieren a bit and when he didn´t feel any resistance. He slowly twisted his fingers and started to move them in and out, watching Kieren’s face all the time. After few minutes Kieren opened his eyes and gave Simon the most lustful look the older man has ever seen.

“Another one?” Simon asked. The nod Kieren was all he needed and in a few seconds he had three fingers massaging around Kierens entrance, slowly pressing them in. Kieren was trying not to pay attention to the slight burn and concentrated on Simon´s hand jerking him off leisurely.

It took some time, but Simon was willing to give Kieren all the time he needed. They had plenty of it and there was no way he would hurt Kieren, not in the slightest. Eventually after a while filled with Simon´s careful ministrations and Kieren´s sounds of arousal, the younger one arched his back off the bed after Simon brushed his prostate yet again.

“Simon… I’m ready… I feel it… please…. I want you… I want to do it…now”

Arousal spiked in Simon and he was suddenly fully aware of his own burning needs. His erection was pressed uncomfortably in his boxers and he felt he was leaking precum too, just like he was a teenager again. Until now he was preoccupied with Kieren and nothing else around him had existed in those moments.

“Okay” he hummed “Not like this though…come ‘ere baby”  
Simon freed his hands and helped Kieren to sit up. He knew exactly how to position them so Kieren could be fully in charge of the speed and pace. Now Simon was sitting with his back to the wall and Kieren was in his lap, his knees next to Simon’s hips and arms resting on Simon’s shoulders for support. Simon put the condom on, smeared lube all over his erection and locked eyes with Kieren.

“This is all about you, love, we’ll go as fast and as far as you want to go. If you want to stop now, that’s totally fine with me, anything you want, I’ll give it to you” Simon spoke in a serious tone but with a kind smile on his face.  
He saw Kieren smile and nod and so he went for a kiss. He wanted Kieren to feel good, to be as relaxed as possible and to enjoy every second of it. They kissed for a long time, but nothing else, just kissing and caressing each other´s body. The kiss got heated and the arousal both of them felt was almost painful.

“I love you Kieren, nothing can change that. There´s nothing you can do to make me feel differently. I love you and I want this to be good for you. I’m already enjoying myself immensely as it is… You’re wonderful and nothing can go wrong my love”

Maybe this was what Kieren needed to hear or he just couldn´t wait anymore, but in this moment he let even the tiniest bits of fear to float away and decided he was going for it.  
He steadied himself on Simon’s shoulders and waited for Simon to take a hold of himself and started to sink very slowly. Now he fully appreciated the care Simon put into the preparation, because he couldn´t feel any pain, just pressure. Simon was holding his hips and kissing him wherever he could reach while murmuring quiet words of encouragement and praise. Kieren continued his way down and he felt something like never before.  
It was a unique experience. He was fully connected with Simon - they were one body pulsing with lust, passion and love. Finally he was sitting fully in Simons lap. The older one looked at him.

“How are you love?”

“Fantastic” Simon felt wave of relief and smiled.  
Kieren started to move himself up and back down ever so slowly and Simon’s smile froze on his lips at the sight of the younger boy. Kieren’s eyes were closed again and the pleasure was evident on his face, his eyebrows knitted and mouth opened slightly. Simon held his hips tighter and helped him to move, while looking at Kierens beautiful face in ecstasy.  
Their movements got faster and Kieren changed his position slightly and there it was; the bundle of nerves, just there. Simon was hitting his prostate with every thrust now. He cried out, moans spilling from his mouth. Simon moaned too and didn´t dare to look away from Kieren’s face lest he would miss the moment he was waiting for. Kieren sped up the pace and now he was rocking himself on Simons cock, beautiful sounds escaping his lips. Simon was holding him tight and was only very slightly thrusting up into the younger one´s body.

“Oh shit… yeah… that’s it…. oh God Kieren… You’re fantastic…..´´

Kierens face was flushed and so was his erection. Simon took hold of it and pumped his fist around it. Kieren opened his eyes just for a brief moment and he was shutting them again in a second because he was now completely gone. The pleasure that was building up inside of him for a long time now was finally too strong. He felt like he was about to black out, he thought he would burst into a millions of tiny stars, and then he was coming in a long white streaks across Simon´s hand and chest. Simon looked at his lover, at the most precious human being he has ever seen, being lost in overwhelming pleasure. It was too much to cope with, he could not hold himself back any longer and he came too, grunting loudly.  
They eventually untangled themselves and laid down facing each other.

Simon smiled fondly at the sight of Kieren, boneless and sated, lying on his side.

“You were wonderful Kieren, this has seriously been the best sex in my life, I swear to God… What about you?”

Kieren looked at the older man and felt the smile tugging on his lips.

“I can´t even think right now Simon, but I can tell you, if sex is this fantastic all the time, I never want to do anything else. Thank you”

“No, thank you, my love´´ 

Simon saw how heavy Kieren’s eyelids were and he realized that he felt like taking a nap too.

“We’ll sleep now and then we can go again” He winked at Kieren. The younger boy giggled, snuggled close to Simon and fell asleep in a mere moment. 

Simon had never felt so happy in his entire two lives.


End file.
